


ART - Too Human

by Tarlan



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Digital Art, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: sometimes it was easy to forget that John was human</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Too Human

**Author's Note:**

> Created for SmallFandomFest FEST16

This was such a good show but unfortunately the studio decided it was too expensive per episode to make :( Still, the few episodes made revealed an intriguing future world, and the partnership of John Kennex and Dorian was excellent.

**Click on image for wallpaper size**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/652273/652273_original.jpg)

.


End file.
